Apologia di Renée Peterson
by ClearClaire
Summary: Tutti hanno diritto ad una difesa d'ufficio. Qualcuno ha diritto anche ad un'ultima parola.


**Non possiedo niente e nessuno. Condivido la camera con tre fratelli, figuriamoci se posso permettermi un intero telefilm. Posso però autoeleggermi paladina della giustizia della categoria registi. Posso, vero? Per favore...**

* * *

**COMUNICATO**

VISTI i soprusi perpetrati a scapito della nostra tutelata

VISTA la poco onorevole privazione della suddetta della propria fonte di sostentamento quotidiano

VISTA la condotta non professionale e irregolare del datore di lavoro (la suddetta è stata licenziata senza trattamento di fine rapporto né possibilità di replica)

SECONDO l'articolo n. 34 del CCNL (Contratto Collettivo Nazionale di Lavoro), settore spettacolo, sezione cinema

L'AGSUS (Associazione Generale Stati Uniti Spettacolo) reclama il proprio diritto a concedere alla suddetta la possibilità di una giusta e dovuta ultima parola, in tempi di riduzione indiscriminata del FUS (Fondo Unico Spettacolo) e di perdita di potere contrattuale di una categoria, come quella degli operatori dello spettacolo, indispensabile per lo sviluppo armonico e pluralista dell'informazione e della società.

_Comitato Interdipartimentale_

_Tutela Diritti Lavoratori_

_Spettacolo Non Dal Vivo_

* * *

**APOLOGIA DI RENéE PETERSON (e Platone mi perdoni) - Clear**

Davvero? Si sposano DAVVERO? Era ora! Non posso dire di essere sorpresa, anche se ormai cominciavo a disperare. Sono contenta per loro. Sul serio. Sarebbe egoista e meschino, non augurare loro il bene che ho trovato con mio marito e i miei figli. Le nostre strade si sono incrociate, magari non abbiamo condiviso momenti idilliaci, ma ehi, questa è la vita. Ogni esperienza è una ricchezza, e come si dice "ciò che non mi uccide mi fortifica".

So cosa state pensando, ma questa è la verità. Avrò recitato la parte della perfida strega che divide gli amanti scelti dal destino, ma avevo gli occhi. Allora come oggi. Forse oggi un po' meno offuscati, ma l'importante è che abbia colto il quadro in tempo: sono sempre più convinta di aver fatto la scelta giusta, per la mia uscita di scena. Anzi, forse avrei dovuto prendere quella decisione anche prima, ma...volete biasimare una ragazza per aver seguito il Sogno? No, non quello americano. L'altro. Non cercavo un accessorio da braccio, ne avrei trovati in abbondanza tra gli attori dei miei film, e senza tutto il corredo di demoni e ossessioni. Sarò bionda, ma non stupida. Se avessi voluto una storiella, un flirt, qualsiasi altra cosa, l'avrei ottenuta e sarei sparita, come al solito "Bella serata. Sono stata bene. Addio". Facile. Meno facile, quando ti trovi davanti l'ufficiale e gentiluomo in divisa bianca uscito da un manuale di Della Casa. Come si fa a non innamorarsi? Un uomo che, anche non amandoti, non ha il coraggio di farti soffrire? Certo, a lungo andare forse non è proprio l'atteggiamento più salutare, ma al momento sembrava funzionare. Non ero così superficiale da non notarlo, ma è difficile riconoscere una verità, quando si fa di tutto per negarla. Semplicemente, continuavo ad ostentare una facciata brillante, per accontentare tutti, e cercavo di nascondere sotto le piccole cose i successi, i miei film indipendenti, i premi. Tutti probabilmente ricorderanno lo spot degli spaghetti (cosa non si fa per pagare le bollette), ma nessuno, prima di giudicarmi, si è mai preoccupato di informarsi del perché avessi partecipato al Sundance Festival, da cui negli anni sono passati "Fahrenheit 9/11" e "Little miss sunshine". Si fermavano ai vestiti. Lo ammetto, i capelli e le mises animalier non hanno fatto proprio il mio gioco, ma vorrei farvi notare che tipo di camicie indossa il mio ex-qualsiasi-ruolo-avesse, e le acconciature del maggiore. Colonnello. Insomma, il maledetto grado di...che nome, poi...comincio a capire perché questa gente scelga la divisa: per non affrontare la totale mancanza di gusto! Ops. Ecco, questo invece è un difetto reale, e lo riconosco. Non sono famosa per la diplomazia. Riesco sempre a dire la frase sbagliata al momento sbagliato, ma in fondo, chi non lo fa? E a volte può essere anche piuttosto utile. Come quando Harm mi ha chiamata con il suo nome. Quello di lei, intendo, non il proprio. Mi spiace, ancora adesso non riesco a ripeterlo. Posso essere Madre Teresa, ma anch'io ho un cuore. E in quel momento ha subito un doppio infarto. Facciamo triplo. Proprio lì, ho capito di non avere speranze. Niente carrozze. Niente principi. Niente favola. L'ho letto nei suoi occhi, mentre cercava di negare l'impossibile…ma meglio non pensarci. Anzi, forse c'è stato un altro momento. E che momento! Ho rischiato anche il Pulitzer, quel giorno. Come ho fatto a dimenticarlo? La COREA. Dovevo girare un documentario su un ponte e una strage...qualcosa del tipo "il marcio del milite ignoto", insomma, come avrebbero detto i miei. Pacifisti di Berkeley: libera espressione e libero amore, per tutti. Come ho fatto a finire con uno così, poi...lui aveva accennato a delle indagini all'estero, ormai pensavo le inventasse, in un qualche paese asiatico. Che sorpresa trovarlo all'aeroporto, e con l'unico uomo che non ero riuscita ad intervistare per il mio documentario! Ingenuamente, pensai di prendere i fatidici due piccioni con una fava: un'intervista, un accordo con i responsabili delle indagini, e qualche giorno con un fidanzato (no..compagno? Amico? Incontro ravvicinato? E di che tipo?) dedito all'illusionismo. Nel senso che gli piaceva sparire. Senza lasciare traccia. E invece no. Prima ci si mette lui con ilo suo senso del dovere, e poi i dirottatori. E io che speravo di recuperare qualche ora di sonno durante il volo. Bé, alla fine le mie riprese le ho avute, ma anche l'ennesima conferma, se l'arte della fuga non fosse bastata, di non essere esattamente in cima alla lista delle priorità di Harm. Un attimo. Basta un attimo di esitazione, per rivelare...ciò che non deve essere nominato: quella parolaccia brutta e spaventosa che inizia per "A" e finisce per "MORE"...visto cosa mi fate dire? Ora penserete che sia una maleducata. "Figlia di fricchettoni tossicomani", commenterebbe la metà bene di Washington D.C. storcendo il naso. Un altro motivo per tornare al caldo in California. E poi...no. Della festa di fidanzamento di lei non voglio parlare. Non parlerò della sua festa di fidanzamento. No. Non ho visto niente. Una scena quasi comica. Quasi. Ma l'espressione di Mic mentre cercava di sbirciare attraverso le persiane...e l'ammiraglio che è riuscito a distrarlo appena in tempo...no. Non ho visto niente. Cos'ha detto l'analista? Stress. Proiezioni immaginative da stress. Non ho visto niente. E se...NO. Saranno racconti avvincenti per i nipotini, fine. Una volta manipolati a dovere i ricordi. Magari prima o poi ci incontreremo di nuovo e rideremo di quelle che anni fa sembravano ferite incurabili. Non sai mai quali strade il destino ha deciso di far incrociare. Ma sono felice. Certo, non molto quando i gemelli ti tengono in piedi tre notti di fila. Sono veramente felice per loro. Davvero. Nonostante tutto, non posso non ammettere che sarebbe un vero peccato, se quel gran pezzo di ragazzo andasse sprecato.


End file.
